Our Love, Our Legacy
by aphrodite-phaedra
Summary: The night James and Lily died, narrated by Lily...


Our Love, Our Legacy  
  
By aphrodite-phaedra  
  
I looked at my sleeping husband, my James, and started recalling every moment we had ever spent side by side. I remembered when we first kissed, when we cried together and when James asked me to be his wife. I smiled at the memory.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"James, this is. this is." Lily was speechless, "James... I don't know what to say. I" James had filled the whole Quidditch Pitch with flowers.  
  
James smiled and led her over to a nearby bench. "Just say you'll be my wife."  
  
This time, Lily looked ready to faint. She was afraid. and sad. Afraid that the wizard that had killed her parents and friends might kill James. Sad that in order to protect the one she loved most, she had to stay away from him.  
  
"James, I canno-" James put a finger on her lips to stop her talking. "Just hear me out. You can say anything after you listen to me." Lily looked into his eyes and saw that he was no longer smiling. She realized he was serious.  
  
"Lily Evans, you are the only girl I have ever loved and the only girl I ever want to marry. I don't care if Voldemort kills me." Lily had begun to cry. James kneeled in front of her and, gently, wiped her tears away. "Lily, I would die for you. I would walk through hell to keep you safe. Your love means so much more to me than living." Lily was crying even harder now. "Lily, I love you."  
  
That simple declaration took away any fear or sadness Lily felt. She leant down and, hugging him, said yes. James pulled her into a kiss. A kiss full of love.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
I remembered something else. Something that made me realize how serious James had been that day.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Well, look what we have here. Lily Evans without her James Potter. This is going to be easy." Lucius Malfoy and a group of Slytherins had Lily cornered. They had also gotten her wand.  
  
"James will never let anything happen to me. He will come to me, you'll see." She believed these words with all her heart and waited for James to come. The Slytherins already had their wands raised, ready to attack but still she did not move. Then, all together, the Slytherins recited different incantations and ten different curses were sent her way. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James and Sirius. But they're too late, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, James darted out in front of her, taking all the curses for her. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Sirius, furious at the Slytherins, started attacking them and soon had them under control.  
  
McGonagall, who had heard all the commotion, had arrived at the scene and floated James to the hospital wing. James was given a pink potion and soon regained consciousness.  
  
He saw Lily and ever so softly whispered, "They didn't get you did they? You're safe right?" Lily, with tears in her eyes, leant down and kissed him.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
I smiled as, in his sleep, my husband calls my name. And as he, unknowingly, whispers 'love you', I remember our wedding.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"James, please recite your vows to your wife."  
  
James took Lily's hand. "Lily Evans, you are the only woman I have and will ever love. I promise to love, protect, cherish and take care of you all my life." With that, he slid a ring, bearing the inscriptions 'I love you', onto her finger. The priest then turned to her and asked her too do the same.  
  
"James Potter, I love you more than anyone else. I promise to love you, cherish you, take care of you and protect you with my life." She slid a ring with the inscription 'I love you too' onto his finger.  
  
With that, the they kissed.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
I crawled back into his arms and, as he held me, remembered many other things. When we found out about Harry, when his mother died, when I gave birth. I was just dropping off to sleep when a noise downstairs woke us up. James pulled on some clothes and found his glasses. I did the same. I went to get Harry, who had started crying, and found a message in the fireplace. I read it.  
  
"James, oh my god, James, Dumbledore sent us a message: He knows where  
we are. We must leave." James shook his head.  
  
"It's too late. He's here." "What do we do? What about Harry? Oh God, how are we going to get away?"  
  
James kissed Harry and said, "I'll. I'll hold him off and you get away." I shook my head. "Lily listen, there is no time. Take Harry and go. I'll fight him." And before I could say anything else, he kissed me. Through my tears I saw him go off and I whispered, "Be safe, my love."  
  
With Harry clutched to my breast, I looked around for somewhere to hide him. Then I heard it, His voice saying "Aveda Kadevra". I lost my will to live. I thought I had nothing else to live for. James, my love, my husband, was dead. I wanted to die too.  
  
I sank to the floor and looked at Harry. That's when I realized that in this baby, which I held, was James' love, his life and his legacy. I had not lost him completely. I got up and turned around and saw Him, the evil that had killed James, looking at me with a sick smile on his face.  
  
"Give me the boy or die like your husband." I shook my head and pleaded with him to take me, take me but leave Harry. I could not, would not let Him kill Harry. He muttered the killing curse and a green light flew from his wand and struck my chest. My last thought before I joined James was, Harry will live. He will never kill our love, our legacy. 


End file.
